


Copernicus' Theory

by thelittlelioness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, infirmary shenanigans, sing-along campfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlelioness/pseuds/thelittlelioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the models of the universe, maybe there was some truth to heliocentrism after all, just in a different way. Slowly but surely, Nico’s life was becoming centered around the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copernicus' Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after the Blood of Olympus ends. Also, I get pissed off whenever I think of Leo vacationing off with Calypso and not going back to camp for months, as I have often read, so I made him come back soon after the battle. In my mind, he picked up Calypso and went straight to camp.

Nico was in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood when the bronze dragon crashed into Half-Blood Hill, so he unfortunately missed the spectacle. He was later told that the mechanical dragon seemed to be alive, and that riding it were, by the gods, Leo Valdez and Jennifer Lopez. He was fairly certain that last part wasn’t true, but, hey, anything was possible. With all the dreamless sleep Will had prescribed, Nico hadn’t even realized that Leo’s death signature was gone.

Will wouldn’t have allowed it for any other reason, but Nico was given a couple hours that morning off to spend time with his friends, on the condition that he used absolutely zero Underworld magic. Nico walked down to the strawberry fields where the seven and Reyna and a girl with caramel hair stood. Everyone was grinning, their wet eyes sparkling.

“Underworld Boy!” Leo exclaimed, and tackled Nico in a giant bear hug. Nico had never been receptive to touch, but he let it slide this time. He had missed Leo, annoying as he could be sometimes.

“It’s Nico, thanks,” he said, but there was no irritation in his voice. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

Leo grinned. “Me too, bro.

Annabeth spoke up. “So how did you get the Physician’s Cure?”

“It was all Festus! He saved me, and we landed right on Ogygia. I was late for a date with my girl, after all.”

While the rest of them celebrated and hugged Leo some more, Percy took Calypso aside. Nico couldn’t tell what he was saying, but Nico figured he was apologizing. He’d heard of stories of Percy’s short-lived relationship of sorts with her. Percy got the gods to agree to free her a year ago, but he never checked in to see if they actually followed through with it. He was a good person, and with an aching nostalgia, Nico acknowledged that he had a really good friend on his side.

Of course, he didn’t still have feelings for Percy. Maybe he had lied about being over his crush to Jason in Croatia, but his quest with Reyna and Coach Hedge changed him. So Nico smiled, because he didn’t just have a bunch of friends, he had a family. And with no jealousy whatsoever, he grinned when he saw Percy’s hand find Annabeth’s when Percy and Calypso rejoined the rest of them.

Leo needed to stop by the infirmary to get his vitals checked, and they all deemed that Calypso could stay in the Big House until they found her a cabin. As the happy couple said their goodbyes, Jason strode over to Nico. And, well, Nico was happy Jason recently got glasses, because otherwise he looked too much like Will Solace. That could end badly, if one was confused for the other.

“Did you know Leo was alive?”

Nico shook his head. He felt a little guilty, because if he had, he could have told everyone earlier. “I’m not allowed to do any Underworld magic for the time being. Doctor’s orders.”

Jason grinned. “You don’t seem like the type to listen to authority like that.”

Nico shrugged. “It’s annoying, but Solace has good intentions. I suppose I should start taking care of myself.”

“Uh huh.”

Nico blushed at Jason’s raised eyebrow. Piper joined them, linking her hand with Jason’s.

“Nico, you should probably know that some of my siblings are already starting to take bets on how long it’ll take you and Will to start dating.” She smiled sympathetically, but the twinkle in her eyes told Nico that maybe she was encouraging them.

From behind them, Percy groaned. “It’s like me and Annabeth all over again. Do you remember what they—and the Stoll brothers and Clarisse—did on my birthday last year?”

“Worried about being replaced as camp’s cutest couple?” Leo teased.

“Well, you know, Nico used to like me, so—” Percy realized what he said and his face reddened. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine, I don’t care,” Nico responded as everyone burst out laughing. And he didn’t care. Half of them already knew, anyway.

“I’d watch out if I were you,” Annabeth warned. “People assumed Percy and I were together years before we actually were.”

“That’s because you flirted with each other nonstop and were inseparable for years. I would know—I dated a son of Aphrodite,” Will added, walking up to them.

“So, what exactly did you mean, that I’m not your type?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shared a look of incredulity with Nico. She was used to her boyfriend being oblivious and tactless.

“Well,” Nico said confidently. “First of all, you need someone like Annabeth to knock some sense into you sometimes.”

They all laughed again, and Annabeth kissed Percy’s cheek.

“I mean, I think I’m straight, but I’ve never really thought about bisexuality—”

As more giggles erupted from his friends, Nico briefly wondered if things would have been different if Percy had been gay. He never would have dated Annabeth, and knowing Percy, he would have been upfront and unreserved about his sexuality. But then Nico decided he didn’t care about what ifs.

Annabeth and Calypso were intensely studying the strawberries vines snaking around their feet. “So, these are the strawberry fields. Campers love to come here to hang out. In order to keep up appearances and pay for camp expenses, we ship strawberries locally. Dionysus, who is under punishment here, helps out tremendously, as do the satyrs and some of Apollo’s kids,” Annabeth explained.

“Maybe I could help out,” Calypso suggested.

“She does have a magical voice,” Leo commented.

“Anytime you feel like it,” Annabeth said. “Now, up there are the stables…”

It made sense that Annabeth was leading Calypso’s camp tour, since she had been at camp longer than anyone else Nico had met. Knowing Percy’s history with Calypso, however, Nico wondered if that was going to be a problem. Though, Annabeth and Rachel had worked things out, and so had Reyna and Piper, so he thought they would become fast friends.

“Time to get back, di Angelo. I have some authentic Italian pasta waiting for you in the infirmary, and you don’t want to let it get cold. Leo, ah, welcome back.”

Nico wasn’t sure if he had a problem with getting bossed around like that by Will. His first instinct was to get defensive, but this was Will. Somehow this was different and that irritated Nico like an itch he couldn’t scratch. The three of them set off for the Big House.

Will led them into the the west wing of the building, where the infirmary was held. Nico had a feeling he would be in and out of the infirmary for a while, thanks to Will, so he figured he might as well get used to it.

“Nico, I left your pasta on your bedside table. Oh, and a child of Demeter dropped off some organic brownies for all the patients. Um, Olympus TV has been down for months, but I think there’s a Parks and Rec marathon on right now? I’ll be back in half an hour to take your pulse and give you your next dose of sleeping medicine.”

There was no point in putting up a fight. Nico nodded and made his way to his bed. He had never seen Parks and Rec, but he was down for anything. With everything that had happened since that first winter at Camp Half-Blood, Nico needed a crash course of 21st century pop culture to be a functioning member of modern society.

For anyone else, pasta wouldn’t be their first choice for breakfast. Nico, however, was delighted; his senses opened up wide at the aroma of home. He had never eaten much Italian since coming to America in the early forties, and the Italian here was different, anyway. This food, however, transported Nico back to simpler times, growing up in Venice; he didn’t end up paying much attention to the television. An episode was just ending when Will made it back. He carried Nico’s usual sleep draught used for keeping away the nightmares and a suspicious-looking black box.

“To be honest,” Nico began, puncturing the quiet room, “I’ve avoided Italian food since my mother died. It’s been a long time, but that pasta—it reminded me of the stuff my mom would get for me and Bianca from a restaurant near our house when she didn’t have time to cook. So, thank you. For that,” Nico said thoughtfully, staring at his empty bowl.

He’d made a promise to himself immediately after the war ended that he would be more open to his friends. He didn’t want to feel that way again, the way he felt when all he could think about was Percy this and what if they hate me that. Frankly, he was tired of fighting his mind, so he decided that honesty was the clearest path.

Will seemed taken aback for a moment, but then he smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. The gods know I didn’t cook that.”

Nico laughed. Maybe, when he was well again, he would try his hand at cooking. He still wasn’t used to being under authority, but Nico didn’t think Chiron would have a problem with him playing around in the dining hall kitchen.

“How is Leo?” Nico asked, eager to change the subject before things got too touchy-feely.

Will grinned. “In tip-top shape. I don’t know what was in that cure he was given, but I don’t see any deep effect of death on him.”

Nico nodded. “I didn’t read any death on him, either.”

“He’s doing very well. I advised him to stay the night, just in case, but I know he probably wants to sleep in Cabin Nine with his siblings.”

Nico wondered why Leo, who had literally died and come back to life, had been advised to stay in the infirmary while Nico was forced to stay there. Actually, he didn’t mind it so much, but it was the principle of it all. Will’s company was nice. Hazel came to see him when he was awake, and he half-wished she wasn’t going back to California, but her place was with the Praetor. She was happy with him, and the thought of that made Nico smile.

“What is it?"

Nico shook his head. “My sister and Frank. I was just thinking about how I’m going to miss her, but she’s so happy with him.”

Will snuck a melancholy smile. “As head medic I’ve seen way too much death during these war times. It’s harrowing, my job, but it’s also humbling. Sometimes people don’t tell others that they love them until it’s too late, and to see that kind of desperation….Well, it’s something. War causes grief and destruction and suffering, but it also brings out love. I’ve learned that lesson over and over the past few years. I’m no son of Aphrodite, but that’s what I focus on. Everyone on your quest...you’re all so lucky that you have each other—as friends, as lovers. Don't forget that, even as you go your separate ways."

There was so much Nico could have replied to that with, but he just settled for a solemn nod. “When I first started spying on Camp Jupiter months ago, I never would have thought Reyna would become one of best friends. But I never could have done it without her, or Coach Hedge.”

“Now that you’re not a ray of darkness you might be surprised about how many people here are willing to be your friend.”

Nico blushed.

Will grinned excitedly. “Speaking of the coach, my brother Charles has been helping the happy couple take care of Chuck. Adorable baby satyr, he is. I’m still scarred from that delivery, though. My mom and stepdad have a cute little six year old named Michelle. I don’t get to see her as much as I’d like, because I’m always in New York, not home in Maryland.”

Will’s bright eyes faltered a bit, and Nico could tell he was thinking about his family, demigods and maternal mortals alike. Of all things, he could understand loss, and they both certainly had enough of it to last lifetimes. A spark rose up between them; a subtle, scary connection that showed more possibility than Apollo’s prophetic powers could have.

After a moment of slight tension, Will broke away abruptly. “Don’t hate me, but I’m going to have to do something you won’t like.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed. Will brought the black box over to the rolling medical table that rested next to Nico’s bed. “It wasn’t very easy to track down your medical record, but by the Gods, I was able to do it. And it seems like you’re overdue for some booster shots. I mean, I don’t know how the Lotus Hotel affected your body physically—that would be really interesting to look into, actually—but these should help your body fight infection.”

Thanks to the large, uncovered window by Nico’s bed providing large doses of Vitamin D, he actually had started to regain his natural Italian complexion. However, the second Will said the word shots, Nico paled.

“Just relax. It’ll just be a couple pinches. I’ve got to treat your scars, too, so you’ll be feeling a lot better by the end of your stay, I promise.”

Will slipped on some latex gloves and loaded up the first syringe—a tetanus vaccination. He gently took Nico’s hand. “Twist your arm so the inside faces out,” he instructed.

Nico took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Momentarily distracted, Will noticed for the first time how long Nico’s eyelashes were. He shook his head to focus and slid the needle into Nico’s forearm. Nico’s breath hitched.

“You’re doing perfect. Just one more to go.” Will used his most calming Doctor Voice. The HPV vaccination tended to hurt patients more, Will knew; this time around, Nico grabbed onto Will’s shoulder.

Will removed the needle and Nico let go of his shoulder like it was on fire. Then Will cleaned up the equipment and brought out a cotton ball with nectar on it and some bandaids. It wasn’t until the bandaids were applied that Nico got a good look at them. One was orange with pictures of a bright yellow sponge that wore a tie; the other was green with a young Hispanic girl that wore a pink shirt and orange shorts. Nico didn’t know who these cartoon characters were, but he was convinced Will searched for the most brightly-colored bandaids the camp infirmary had just to spite him.  

Will soaked another cotton ball with nectar. As he cleaned Nico’s more recent scrapes and wounds, he explained, “That second one was HPV—a vaccine that prevents this one STD that could give you cancer. Unfortunately, it’s a three-parter, so in a few months I’ll have to administer another one.” Will paused. “You really need to learn injury hygiene. These wounds could have easily gotten infected. I know you’ve been on your own and on the run a lot, but a little nectar to the surface will keep them clean and numb them down.”

Nico nodded. Will continued, “And I know that it can be difficult on quests to practice good medical care, but it’s a good thing I got to those werewolf scratches when I did. Reyna’s an excellent praetor, but giving stitches isn’t her strong point.” Will hummed along to the song playing faintly in the background then began telling Nico about a camper he once helped heal who had been attacked by a werewolf.

It was nice just listening to Solace talk, Nico decided. He wasn’t very interested in medicine, but Will made it clear he could talk all day about it. Nico imagined it was like that for Percy when Annabeth got excited about architecture.

Speak of the devil—a blonde head poked in the doorframe. Annabeth smiled warmly to Will and Nico. The gray streak she obtained during Nico’s first winter at camp twinkled under the fluorescent infirmary lights.

“Do you need some more nectar?” Will asked, not unkindly. One of his siblings had re-broken her ankle first thing the day after the war ended since it healed funny on the quest. Annabeth glanced down at her orange ankle brace and then back at the healer. “That’s not why I’m here, but that would be really great, actually.”

Will grabbed a Dixie cup from the counter and filled it with nectar. “That should do the trick.”

“Thank you. Um, Nico. Chiron has officially announced a sing-along campfire tonight. It’ll be good for camp morale after everything that’s happened… You should come.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! We do care about you Nico. I think you’d have a lot of fun. That is, if you’re allowed…?” Annabeth looked to Will.

Will sighed. “Okay, di Angelo. You can get a few hours off tonight, but only because your socialization needs work. A healthy mind is a healthy body, after all. But you have to come right back when it’s over.” He shook his head, like he couldn’t believe he was giving in.

“You could use the night off too, Will.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He had a responsibility to his patients, but the campfire sounded really nice, to be honest. Scientifically speaking, without rest and relaxation, a person couldn’t work efficiently or in any healthy manner. So he agreed.

Besides, he was aching for an excuse to spend time with the son of Hades that he didn’t have to wrap and disguise in medical excuses.

“See you then!” Annabeth pivoted on her heel and walked out of the room.

Will spent a few more minutes cleaning Nico’s wounds and then packed up all his supplies. “If those werewolf scratches give you any more trouble, don’t hesitate to call.” He pulled out a clear plastic Captain America water bottle filled with iridescent liquid and poured some into a Dixie cup. “Here you go.”

Nico downed his sleeping drought. Instantly, his eyes started to droop. “You’ve got a solid eight hours before the campfire. Get some rest.”

“You should too,” Nico tried to say, although it didn’t come out very well. He snuggled into his blankets. “...work too much.”

Will didn’t bother responding because Nico was already asleep.

~

Nico awoke some time later with a mild ache in his arm and a hunger in his stomach. It was around eight thirty now, and the sky outside his window was a beautiful array of reds and purples giving way to the rich blues of twilight.

Nico rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up. At the door, he nearly ran into Will, who was apparently coming to get him.

“Oh, good, you’re up. Come on.” Will gestured to Nico and grinned. It had been a long time indeed since Nico had attended a camp sing-along.

As they walked towards the fire pit near the dining hall, Will started rummaging around in the canvas tote bag he was carrying, which had a haiku on it:

_The first firefly..._

_But he got away and I..._

_Air in my fingers._

Nico didn't know what it meant, but he supposed it was poetic enough.

After a second, Will pulled out a pill box and held out a small cube of ambrosia.

“If you need it,” Will offered. “I know werewolf scratches can get quite tender.”

Nico wordlessly took the medicine and let it melt on his tongue. It tasted like the horrible cannolis Bianca made for his eighth birthday. Nico smiled at the memory of burnt pastry and over-sweetened cheese filling.

Seemingly undeterred by Nico’s reverie, Will handed over a hot dog wrapped in aluminum foil. It was still warm, Nico noticed, and when he pried apart the wrappings, he saw that it was topped with sauteed onions and green peppers.  

Nico wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like peppers,” he complained, a bit cranky from having just woken up.

Still walking, Will removed each pepper from the hot dog, dropping them into his mouth. Nico shrugged and began eating his dinner.

“Thank you, by the way,” Nico told Will in between bites. “For the food, and for the ambrosia.”

“I’ve got your back. I’m a healer—I won’t ever let you starve,” he replied thoughtfully. “But seriously, you have bad taste in vegetables, because those peppers were great!"

Nico just rolled his eyes. The thing about Will was that even when he didn’t have much to say, he had a lot to say. Nico watched the trees shake in the breeze as they walked and let Will continue.

“So.” Will said, suddenly serious. “I was wondering what your favorite type of chocolate was, because I can hook you up. You see, the camp always provides regular milk chocolate for campfire s'mores, but being a healer, I have wider access. We’re always giving patients chocolate after they complete their stay in the infirmary, have any procedure done, or get injured. It's tradition. At campfires, I always give my favorite patients their choice of chocolate.”

That lengthy explanation was all fine and good, but then Will winked at Nico. Nico, who was thankful to have avoided choking on his hot dog, wasn’t sure if he was imagining things. A side effect of his sleeping aid? Maybe Will had switched his ambrosia for a hallucinogen?  

Madly blushing, Nico managed to stammer out, “What—what flavors do you have?”

Will stuck his head back into his Weird Poetry Bag. “You’re lucky I brought the good chocolate tonight. It's a variety pack. Let’s see... Milk with peanuts, dark with almonds, milk with caramel, dark with raspberry, dark with peppermint, white, coffee. I especially recommend the ones with filling, because that really adds another dimension into the s’more.”

“Um, I think I’ll go with the peppermint one.”

Will took a square of chocolate out of a Ghirardelli bag and stuck it into Nico’s jeans pocket. It wasn’t meant to be any sort of sexual move, but Nico blushed anyway at the close contact. Will seemed very adamant about passive-aggressively ignoring Nico’s Personal Space Bubble rule. If it were anyone else, Nico would have called it harassment, but this wasn't unwarrented.

They walked into the fire circle just as Chiron was instructing everybody to find a seat. Nico considered sitting by Jason or Hazel, but all of the Seven were coupled up. He plopped down next to Reyna, who sat directly behind Piper, and Will squeezed in on the other side of him.

Nico looked at Will funny, receiving his own weird look from Will. “It’s nothing, I—I just assumed you’d be sitting with your cabinmates or with Lou Ellen and Cecil.”

Will shrugged easily. “Nah, I see them enough. Tonight, I’m all yours.”

Jason, who had his back turned to pay attention to a conversation between Piper and Reyna, raised his eyebrows at a blushing Nico. Nico pointedly ignored him.

Chiron cleared his throat and instantly gained everyone’s undivided attention. “Good evening, campers. First, I would like to extend a very special welcome to our guests from Camp Jupiter.” All the Greeks whooped and cheered on their Roman counterparts. “These past several years have been very trying. What we have achieved in these wars are no small feats. Yet again, you have shown true courage and honor, and for that, I am proud of each and every one of you. However, there has been harrowing loss as well. Know that every person who gave their life for the war did not do so for nothing. They all died heroes deaths, and will surely prosper in Elysium. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, is overseeing death rites, and he will have further information for you if you would like it.”

Nico felt hundreds of eyes stare down at him, and he suddenly felt very conscience of his proximity to Will. Chiron continued into an explanation of the Camp Half-Blood summer bead tradition. “Greek campers, raise your hands. Mr. D and Rachel Dare are currently passing around your beads. This year, our bead is purple to honor our new family, the Romans; it has a relief of the Athena Parthenos on it. While I am very joyous to tell you that the losses we have suffered this summer is much smaller in magnitude than that of last year, the names of all of our fallen friends are etched onto the beads.”

Chiron paused for a few minutes while Rachel finished passing out beads to the campers. Meanwhile, Mr. D was flinging leather cords meant for first-year campers (and there were many, thanks to Percy) at the Roman visitors. “Romans,” Chiron concluded, “know that you are all welcome here. You have found a home in Camp Half-Blood just as we have in Camp Jupiter. You may choose to start a necklace as a symbol of our new bond. Now, without further ado… Mr. Valdez, will you do the honors?”

Leo untangled himself from Calypso and knelt in front of the fire. Nico watched as Leo held his flaming hands over the logs and kindle in the fire pit. He buried a few handfuls of leaves under the wood and lit them, causing the fire to explode. Leo probably would have caught on fire if he hadn’t been fire-retardant.  

All the campers from both camps erupted into applause. Even Nico couldn’t deny how cool Leo’s powers were, no pun intended. Leo stared at the fire with a small smile, pleased with his creation.

A few of the more musically-inclined Apollo campers started taking requests for songs. Camp Half-Blood didn’t have camp songs like Annabeth mentioned the Girl Scouts had; sing-alongs usually were the time for campers to break out their favorite Disney songs, as well as some classic hits and current favorites.

Soon the Apollo kids had everyone singing “Hakuna Matata” from The Lion King. Even if Nico had known the words to the song, he wouldn’t have been caught singing along dead or alive. The world only needed one singing child of the Underworld, and right now Hazel fit that quota. Will, however, was loud enough to compensate for Nico. Surely Will had to be cognizant of how he sounded, but he was lost in the moment. It was a bit endearing, really.

Wait.

Nico didn’t have the time to process that train of thought because suddenly, as “Hakuna Matata” ended, Percy started his own rendition of “Let It Go.” Unfortunately, Nico did know this one: he had been subject to Disney/Pixar torture. The first day after the war ended, all the quest heroes took the evening off to have a movie marathon of Frozen, The Incredibles, Meet the Robinsons, and Finding Nemo. It was partly an excuse to hang out with each other on a non-war basis and partly a way to catch Nico and Hazel up on some of the best animated movies they’d missed by not being brought up in this century.  Percy had already coerced them into agreeing to more movie marathons at the Jackson-Blofis residence during the school year: they could watch the Toy Story trilogy, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, The Little Mermaid….

All of which was to say that Nico couldn’t pull the “30s kid” card as an excuse not to sing. Will nudged his shoulder, softly belting out, “The wind is howling…”

Nico sighed. He mouthed the words, not letting any noise come out. “Don’t let them in, don’t let them see,” he lip synced, hoping it was believable.

Right before the chorus, Will whispered in his ear. “I can tell you’re faking it, Sweet Cheeks.”

Nico let out an aggravated (but somehow also fond), “Don’t call me that!” but it was lost in the music as everyone around him burst out, “LET IT GO!”

Will just grinned wider, which he seemed to do a lot. If anyone asked, those next three minutes were absolute agony. Nico would never tell another soul, living or not, that he actually liked the movie. He felt a connection to Elsa, a girl so afraid of her own powers that she isolated herself from everyone she loved. The movie made him sad, too—he never got his happy ending with his sister like Elsa did. But that’s what this song was all about—letting go and being yourself unapologetically. After everything, that was certainly a message Nico could get behind.

Soon enough they moved into “A Whole New World” from Aladdin. Thanks to his brief education at Westover Hall, Nico had actually seen this movie. He didn’t have an extensive film expertise, but Aladdin was one of his favorites.

Next to him, Will yawned. Medical care was exhausting work, after all, and it wasn’t like Will had been giving himself many breaks the past several days. When his siblings forced him to step away from his work, he’d usually spend the time in the chair next to Nico’s bed with a few slices of sausage and pepper pizza. Presently, Will was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. “Maybe you should let yourself sleep late tomorrow,” Nico whispered.

“Sleep is for the Hypnos cabin,” Will mumbled as his head suddenly became heavy. He apparently found Nico’s bony shoulder an adequate pillow and adjusted his position accordingly. With a drowsy cute boy leaning on him like a lover would and “A Whole New World” still in the background of the whole ordeal, Nico would’ve been surprised if he could find a way to blush harder.

Reyna silently raised her eyebrows at him as she hummed along to the music. He smiled, pretending like this situation was one he was used to, but she could see through his act. In Morse Code, she tapped the pattern for the word boyfriend on the bench in between them. Assuming she meant that as a question rather than a statement, Nico tapped back no.

Reyna then gave him a look that said could’ve fooled me, and Nico knew she was right. The way they looked now… It was almost how any of the couples of the Seven looked. He and Will were not super close yet, so there wasn’t that level of irrevocable comfort, but it did look very incriminating, Nico surmised. At it’s most watered-down interpretation, it could be taken as a strong touchy-feely friendship. Knowing Will was gay, which most everyone at the Greek camp had for a couple of years, and knowing Nico was gay, the “friendship” possibility was negated, though. They looked like a couple, all right. Nico was oddly...excited?

Hades, Nico was even tempted to play with Will’s hair, which was positively glowing in the firelight. He stopped himself, however, because he knew then he wouldn’t have been able to deny them being together, simply because no one would believe him.  It was his security blanket, that he could be seen with Will and no one think anything of it yet.

Yet. Nico’s thoughts brought him to a place he was afraid to go. He never would have fantasized about Percy; that infatuation was too painful. But this...whatever it was with Will was more innocuous. He could afford to think of the possibilities this time around.

A cool breeze fluttered by, and Will snuggled closer to Nico. Nico’s heart beat out a staccato rhythm at the unexpected contact. Will’s fingers somehow found the hem of Nico’s plain grey shirt and he played with it, rubbing the thin material between his index finger and thumb, sliding the tip of his finger down the edge of it. The move wasn’t sexually suggestive in any way but rather held a certain lazy innocence, a reflex, like Will’s fingers were always subconsciously moving about. Occasionally, Will’s fingers would brush Nico’s skin at the hipbone with a measured ease; it was a rather intimate area, of course, but it still felt childlike and wholesome.

To her own right, Piper wasn’t like many of her siblings in that she didn’t give a damn about outward beauty or trivial gossip, but she was still Aphrodite’s daughter. She was an undeniable romantic at heart, so when she felt a tug at her heart compelling her to turn around, she saw with wide eyes the scene of Nico and Will in front of her.

She barely even knew Solace, but she had it hand it to the guy. He had managed to undo Nico in a matter of days. From all the little bits and pieces she’d worked together about Nico’s past, she knew that he’d been cold and closed off for years. Will Solace had more talents than just in the hospital room, it seemed, based off of the look on Nico’s face. Clearly his medical talents were paying off as well, since Nico physically looked healthier than he had in all the time Piper had known him.

Another breeze rolled on past. By force of habit, Nico tried to pull the sleeves of his aviator jacket down over his hands. Dismayed, he remembered that it was destroyed—that jacket held so many memories. But then he chided himself. He was starting over. He didn’t need a jacket to remember the bad times.

And that’s what he was doing. He was starting over. He looked at Will’s hand, still absently playing with his t-shirt. He had envisioned many ways the days after the war could have ended up, but this was not one of them. It was all coming together.

They stayed like that for a while, but it was soon s’mores time. After both had prepared their desserts, they sat back down to converse with their friends. Hazel was telling Reyna about the beginnings of her relationship with Frank and Leo diligently preparing a monster s’more for his girlfriend, who had never eaten the treat before.

Nico bit into his s’more. The graham cracker splintered in his hand and the melted marshmallow burned his tongue. Amidst that, he could feel the deep chocolate melting in his mouth; the peppermint filling provided a cooling sensation in his mouth that effectively counteracted the tenderness of his burnt tongue.  

Nico snuck a glance at Will, who was happily munching on his own s’more. When Nico finished eating, he grabbed a couple water bottles from the cooler by the s’mores station. He rejoined his friends and handed a bottle to Will, who gratefully accepted the drink.

“You have a bit of chocolate…” Nico gestured to the corner of Will’s lips. Will blushed, which Nico had never seen him do. Using his thumb, he swiped the chocolate away.

“So,” Will began after guzzling half his bottle. “Was your special s’more good?”

Nico nodded calmly as he sipped his water. “Next time I have a culinary emergency, I’ll come to you.”

They sat back down on the bench, observing as a young daughter of Iris attempted to teach Percy how to do a cartwheel. Annabeth held his s’more, shouting encouragements and advice. “Think streamline! Use your abs to bring your legs around!"

Once the Hermes kids stole the rest of the s’mores ingredients, the musical Apollo campers led everyone in another round of songs. The seating was out of order now; Nico sat between Annabeth and Hazel. Will was nearby with Lou Ellen, Cecil, Katie Gardner, and Travis Stoll.

There were less Disney songs this time around, to which Nico was relieved. He recognized “Mr. Brightside” and “Hey There Delilah” from the radio station the Big House played in lieu of Olympus TV, and “Dani California” was a personal favorite. “Bohemian Rhapsody” inevitably came up, and while Nico didn’t know most of the words, just about everyone else there did. Nico didn’t know what it was about that song, but even Mr. D was singing along.

The momentum continued on with “Go the Distance” from the Hercules. As soon as the first line hit, Annabeth groaned. “Never watch Hercules. I’ve been subjugated to watching it far too many times in Latin class at various schools I’ve gone to. The movie is riddled with inaccuracies, and they don’t even characterize your dad right,” she told Nico. Looking around, Nico saw that most of the campers didn’t find this too offensive and were singing along; the Athena and Minerva campers, fond of facts as ever, had a much smaller participation rate. Nico couldn’t help but admit that the music was catchy and inspirational, but he didn’t mention that to Annabeth.

After that, things mellowed down a bit, tiredness growing proportionally with the hour. One of Will’s brothers started “Hey Jude” by The Beatles, and the sentimentalism of the song fit the mood perfectly. The campers all sung along, chanting na na na na at the ending. The song easily transitioned into “Lean On Me”, and both Greek and Roman alike joined hands and swayed to the song.

Nico glanced at Will, who was smiling thoughtfully at his friends. Will caught Nico’s eye, giving him a lopsided sort of smile. It wasn’t quite sympathetic, but it was along those lines. Nico unsuccessfully tried to recall the amount of times he’d seen Will smile around him in the past few days, and he wondered what it was like to be so happy.

 _Fuck that. I can enjoy life just as much as Will can_ , he thought. And now that the danger was over and his depression was ebbing away, he was beginning to feel more like the person he used to be than he had in years. He didn’t even know which version of himself was more himself, but he felt right, and that’s what mattered.

After the sing-along finished, many campers stayed to socialize and hang around the fire. Red-rimmed eyes were all too common, and Nico found himself looking at the ground. He couldn’t stand seeing the grief etched in all the faces of kids, children who should have been too young to know the face of death.

Still, he stayed. The night felt incomplete, and Nico was learning quickly how to shut down the voices in his head.

A set of footsteps coming from behind brought Nico out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Will, hair still glowing in the light of the dying embers. Utter exhaustion replaced his usual cheerfulness.

“Figured I’d take Lou Ellen’s advice for once and head out early. I probably need the sleep.” Will ran his fingers through his hair. “I came over to say goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” A small, amused smile tugged at Nico’s lips.

“I trust that you’ll make your way back to your bed in the infirmary tonight.”

“Yes, dad.”

“Oh, you wish.”

Nico just rolled his eyes. Will’s retort probably would have been more effective if it hadn’t been punctuated with a yawn. It was a bit endearing to see the walls of a happy-go-lucky control freak break down, but Nico was worried, too. “Go on. I don’t need to be a doctor to tell you that you need a good night’s sleep.”

Will narrowed his eyes—not in an unfriendly way—but shrugged anyway. He seemed too tired to argue.

~

The next morning, Nico woke early in his bed at the camp infirmary. One glance at the clock on the wall showed that it was around five. He couldn’t be sure if he slept terribly because he went to bed late or because he couldn’t get those blue eyes and soft fingers out of his mind.

Nico knew how quickly and easily it was for his wide-eyed fascination with Percy to transform into actual feelings, be they misplaced romance or young trust. He gulped audibly. It was all too soon, it was all too soon….

Just then, Will delicately stepped into the room. “Oh,” he whispered. “I didn’t realize you were awake. Just came to restock your pill box with ambrosia for the day. You usually sleep through it.”

Nico nodded. Will placed teeny clumps of ambrosia in the small box on the counter and sat down in the chair next to the bed with a sigh, kicking his Nikes off.

“I’m not supposed to be working right now,” he confessed. “My early morning shift just ended and I don’t go back until after breakfast.”

They sat in calm silence for a few minutes, listening to the early morning nothingness and the crickets chirping from outside. A few birds conversed musically, and the boys were reminded that even in war, life goes on.

“What’s you favorite band?” Will asked out of the blue.

Nico glanced questioningly at him, so he elaborated. “If we’re gonna be friends, we should know at least a little bit about each other. Me, I like Grouplove and The Beatles, though Lou Ellen has recently converted me to Taylor Swift.” He laughed, his eyes sparkling.

Nico wasn’t sure what to make of Will interpreting the night before as strictly friendly, but he replied anyway. “I grew up listening to the orchestras that played at the music halls in Venice. It was always Bianca’s favorite time of the month, and I don’t blame her. Nothing compares to live music. But, um, Nirvana is good, and the Wonder Years.”

“There were always old vinyls playing in my house growing up: Fleetwood Mac, Janis Joplin. I can play some of it for you, but somehow I have a feeling you’d gravitate to the 90s Green Day I have rather than Bright Eyes."

Nico shrugged. “I prefer heavier music, but I’m not picky. I suppose it’s because I’m an oldie, but I don’t really like electronic or synthesized stuff; other than that I’m open to just about anything. Jazz is nice; it was always playing in the background of the streets when I lived in Washington. I like music that is poetry.”

“I guess we have that in common, di Angelo.” Will grinned, and Nico remembered who he was talking to.

“Next question: coffee or tea?”

“Coffee. I’m Italian; it runs in my blood.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Coffee for me, too,” Will responded, “but I have close family in Georgia, so I appreciate a good sweet tea.”

“What’re they like?”

“My family in Georgia?”

Nico nodded.

“Well, there’s my Uncle James and Aunt Sydney. They live just north of Atlanta; Aunt Sydney works in Atlanta’s TV industry. Right now she’s casting actors for _The Walking Dead_ , I think. Uncle James works in IT at the CDC. They have one child, my cousin Amanda, who’s at Georgia Tech studying engineering right now.”

Nico smiled wistfully. “They sound...normal. It’s nice.”

“They don’t know I’m a demigod, though, so my relationship with them is awkward at best sometimes. Like, I spent this entire summer coming to terms with the fact that we all might have died again, while Amanda’s been complaining about textbook prices and internships on her snapchat story. It’s an odd little disconnect.”

Nico absorbed this information thoughtfully and then frowned for a moment. “What’s snapchat?”

Will laughed. “Just another silly 21st century tech designed to help teenagers procrastinate homework and overshare their lives with each other. It’s fun; I’ll show you sometime.”

Will paused for a beat, and then asked, “What was your family like?”

“My mother could see through the mist. She was wise, and kind.” The way Nico was talking, he didn’t seem genuine. It was like he was speaking of a fictional character—detached, a world apart.

Nico cleared his throat. “She made my father a better person, I think.” His pink lips curled up slightly as he remembered her. “She wanted the best for us, me and Bianca.”

Suddenly, Nico stiffened, and Will didn’t blame him. He was eleven when the di Angelos first came to camp, landing gloriously in Apollo’s fire chariot. Will recalled that day vividly. At the time, he’d been so bitter, so resentful of the di Angelos: that was his dad, who he had never even met. Over time, he adjusted to the simple reality of demigod relations with godly parents, not that he was content with it by any stretch of the imagination. The antagonism towards Nico faded into an urgent curiosity, an anxious feeling of needing to know how that strange boy worked, what made him tick.

Anyone paying enough attention could see that Bianca’s death capsized Nico, leaving him completely lost and without answers for the first time. The boy didn’t appear to have anyone else, and Will nearly invited him to eat with the Apollo cabin about a dozen times. Something held him back, though, and he always wondered what would have happened had he mustered up the courage to befriend Nico back when they were prepubescent.

Nico ambled on, stumbling over his thoughts but still managing to sound coherent. “...which is why she moved us to D.C. after Hitler took power in Germany. The war was too close, and she knew of the godly side to it, too. It was the American Dream, I guess: we immigrated to America to find a better life. So for that, she was as good as it gets.”

Nico’s eyes shifted around the room nervously, and Will suddenly wasn’t sure if Nico was ready to talk about his past and his deceased family around someone he barely knew.

“I used to envy you, you know.” He filled the blank space, focusing the attention back on himself. Nico looked grateful for the change of subject.

When Will’s statement received surprised eyes and a raised brow, he continued. “Your first day at camp. You met my dad before I did. And then I was obsessed with figuring you out, like a puzzle. Katie thought I was insane, but you intrigued me.”

As if this were a confession of love, Nico’s face turned fire-engine red, which must’ve been difficult for someone with such a rich olive-toned complexion. Nico stared at the floor.

“You were different from everyone I knew from camp,” he tacked on, attempting to seem like less of a stalker. “One day you were so extroverted and more excited about camp than anyone I had ever met, and the next you were the complete opposite. Back then, I was being trained in the art of the field medic, the healer who has to act first and ask questions later to save lives. I was being taught to trust my gut, and my gut was giving me all sorts of mixed ideas about you.”

Nico didn’t know how to respond to this new information. It made sense—during the final battle, Will had approached him like they were old friends, which they weren’t—but it made his head spin. He flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “That feels like a lifetime ago.”

“I suppose it was."

Minutes passed by as they adjusted to this weird intimacy. Nico never talked about his past, but somehow it was a little bit okay now. And he didn’t know what to make of it, that Will had always wanted to know him. He couldn’t wrap his brain around it.

The silence wasn’t monotonous, it wasn’t plain. It was filled to the brim with the sounds of the birds outside, the footsteps elsewhere in the Big House as the other healers on duty tended to the other patients. Will and Nico looked anywhere but at each other; it all was too much.

Will fell asleep thinking about the night before, about his fingers lightly brushing along Nico’s skin. It felt almost taboo, but Nico hadn’t seemed to mind. Maybe they were a little awkward around each other, but it was also a lot easier to be around Nico than it had been with Will’s exes.

Will cursed that line of thought, because if he hadn’t fallen asleep thinking about Nico in the context of his previous boyfriends, he wouldn’t have woken up with his hand outstretched for Nico’s. It lay on the bed, fingers splayed.

“Did you have a nice nap?” Nico’s words showed only concerned curiosity, but he was fighting a smirk.

Will withdrew his hand. “If you’re going to tell me ‘I told you so’ about my sleep deprivation, you’re right.”

“How much sleep did you get last night?”

“Not much.” Before Nico could retort, Will continued. “I had a shift early this morning. Besides, I’m a son of Apollo. I naturally wake up with the sun; it’s literally in my blood.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you got a few extra hours of sleep. You look much better now.”

Nico blushed. He did that quite a bit, Will noticed, amused.

“You’ve been so busy mothering me that you’ve been neglecting your own health. I figured it was my turn to return the favor,” Nico explained sheepishly.

Will offered his hand to Nico. “Come on, get up. It’s breakfast time.”

~

Will and Nico arrived to the Dining Hall just as the harpies were setting out a new tray of french toast. They each grabbed a plate and got on line behind Leo.

“Uh, Leo, you’re plate’s warming up.” Will pointed to the orange plastic plate Leo held, which was beginning to drip onto the concrete of the dining hall.

Leo flushed in embarrassment and willed the fire in his hands to smoke out. “I’m just excited for the camp’s French toast. It’s been a while since I’ve had it.”

Nico knew what it was like not to be in control of his powers, and it certainly was the cause of a good bit of his depression and anxiety. “You see that jagged grey line over there?” He asked Leo, pointing to the center of the pavilion.

Leo nodded.

“When I first came to camp, I wasn’t in control of my Underworld powers. I didn’t even know what they were, since I wasn’t aware of my parentage. One time, I disappeared to the Underworld through a portal I created. That is what’s left of it. Happens to all of us, at some point, so don’t worry.”

Leo smiled. “Who are you and what have you done with Nico di Angelo?”

“He met a son of Apollo. I daresay that I’m the light of his life.” Will waggled his eyebrows.

Nico scowled as Leo guffawed. “Whatever.”

“Percy’s taken to calling me Jack Jack, like from the Incredibles, so I’ll take di Angelo’s newfound wisdom.” Leo shrugged.

As they waited online, Will and Nico joked around with Leo. But as Nico shovelled French toast and fresh strawberries onto his plate, he couldn’t make the smile reach his ears. They all parted ways to sit at their respective tables, and Nico let out a breath of relief when he saw that Jason was sitting across from Nico’s usual seat at their table.

“Hey.”

“Hi. You seem awfully well-rested after a late night like yesterday.”

“Yeah, well. Will’s sleeping aide seems to be doing the trick.”

Jason, curse him, raised an eyebrow. “You two seem to be getting close.” It was a causal, offhanded comment, but it set Nico’s cheeks ablaze.

“Not you, too!”

Jason laughed. “Just an observation. He’d be dead exhausted if he took care of all of his patients the way he takes care of you.”

Nico jabbed his knife into the French toast.

“I’m serious. Do whatever makes you happy, but just know that he cares for you. A lot.”

Nico wanted to be angry, but his curiosity got the best of him. “How can you tell?”

“Well, for starters, he’s always hanging around you. Even the few times you’ve been given free time out of the infirmary, he always ends up with you, like at the sing-along and when we were hanging out with Leo at the strawberry fields.”

Jason did have a good point, and Nico couldn’t dispute the facts. “So? We’re friends.”

“Then there’s his body language. You can just tell. Um, I can’t really explain it—you can talk to Piper about it, if you want. She knows all about this kind of thing.” Jason ate a piece of the juicy cantaloupe. “Look, I’m not saying he likes you like that, but just don’t be surprised if he does, okay?”

It wasn’t the first time that notion crossed Nico’s mind, but somehow it didn’t quite work. “But—why would he like me?”

Jason sighed. Maybe it was too much to expect Nico to change so quickly. He had thought it was too good to be true when Nico emerged from his quest with Reyna and Coach Hedge with a completely new demeanor.

“Take the Seven. Piper and I love each other, of course. I don’t have any sort of crush on Hazel, but Frank is crazy about her. That kind of thing. People have different tastes in guys or girls. So just because it didn’t work out with Percy doesn’t mean it won’t work out with someone else.”

“Like Will, you mean,” Nico provided. He tried to sound lighthearted, but it was a difficult facade to maintain with the pounding in his chest.

“Sure. And sexuality is another component to that: Percy couldn’t fall in love with you, because as far as I know, he’s straight. But if Will is into guys—and I know he is, because he mentioned an ex-boyfriend—you have a chance. So don’t knock it ‘til you try it, is what I’m saying.”

“No,” Nico grumbled. “You’re trying to convince me to ask Will out while appearing to not pressure me.”

“Hey, I just want what’s best for you!” Jason calmly raised his hands, nearly impaling the girl on his right with a fork. He apologized to her and then continued. “Also, I want to thank you for letting down Percy the way you did. Percy with a bruised ego is entertaining for all of us, even Annabeth.”

Nico cracked a smile.

“Also—I am proud of you for being able to come out to the rest of our friends. I knew you could do it.”

That meant a lot to Nico, but the conversation was getting too serious. “Well, if I ever start a sports team, I know that you’ll be a great head cheerleader.”

“The only team you’d ever start is Mythomagic, and you know it.”

“Touche.”

~

Nico went directly to the Apollo kids’ office in the back of the infirmary instead of collapsing in his own bed. The room consisted of half a dozen desks, some neat and orderly, some chaotic. Will was sitting behind his, filling out paperwork of some sort. Stacks of paper were neatly labeled and separated, but medical instruments were cluttered on top of them.

“So, what’s next for me, Doctor Solace?”

Will hadn’t even noticed that Nico had approached, his mind most likely filled to the brim with numbers and comparisons and priorities. “I’m going over your vitals from the beginning of your stay. They weren’t pretty; all that shadow-traveling from your quest was squeezing out your life force. I’ve just got to check them today, but I’ve got a feeling that you’ll be ready to go before dinner.”

“Wait—today’s the third day.” Nico sighed. “You’d have kept me longer.” He raised his brow, a challenge.

“If you needed it.” Will’s tone was clipped and stern but had a soft undertone to it. “I know you think it’s extreme, but I do take my patient’s health seriously. It’s all I can contribute to the war effort, you know, since my archery is dismal.”

“Your sword fighting isn’t bad, and you’re actually fairly skilled with a dagger. I guess it’s not optimal for a son of Apollo, but you did well with your bad singing on the battlefield. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Will didn’t look quite convinced, but he smiled gratefully at Nico. “Thank you.” He paused. “Now, follow me back over to your station. It’s almost discharge time!"

"And I almost thought you liked having me here." Nico ran after Will, but he smirked, trying to remain indifferent.

"Keeps things interesting, sure," Will said casually, his tone betraying no particular emotion, "but I would rather you be safe and healthy."

Nico hopped on the bed. He was new to this whole flirting business, so he heard his heart thumping wildly in his chest, worse than with Percy, actually. Nico swallowed hard, hoping it would calm his nerves, but it was an attempt in vain.

When Bianca and Nico were first separated from their mother, Nico would have panic attacks every so often. He was young and Bianca was wonderful, but she was no replacement parent. She was a kid too. At Westover, they didn’t have anyone to turn to, not in the way they needed, so Bianca researched and taught Nico meditation for those lonely nights when a dorm advisor just wouldn’t cut it.

Now, Nico silently employed those same breathing techniques. And—oh, Hades—Will was picking up the stethoscope. Deep breaths, Nico reminded himself.

“You’ve got nothing to be scared of,” Will assured him, but the medical instruments were not what terrified Nico. But he didn’t want to make it awkward, so he kept his mouth shut.

Will did a few tests, dead serious now. After a few minutes, he commented, “Your patience has improved. I appreciate that.”

Nico nodded, swallowing hard. He had done some mild soul-searching on his walk from the dining hall to the Big House after his conversation with Jason, and allowing himself to think of him and Will in a romantic context, he didn't trust himself not to do or say anything stupid.

He kept still and silent for the rest of the examination, attempting to keep his staring covert. Finally, Will said, "Everything looks perfect. It would seem that you're good to go. Choice of chocolate?"

"Raspberry, this time, I guess."

Will nodded and wordlessly left the room. A minute later, he returned, a small square of pink and gold foil tucked within his fingers. He handed Nico the chocolate, and he was standing so close, so close, so close...

Nico took the chocolate but made no immediate move to open it. Instead, he glanced at Will’s lips ever so slightly.

Will leaned in and caught Nico’s lips in a kiss. Nico shot back, surprised, and Will frowned.

“I’m sorry, I thought you—”

At the same time, Nico blurted, “I wasn’t expecting that...I thought I was imagining things.” He shrugged sheepishly and took Will’s hand.

~

Nico di Angelo had a thing for eyes.

It was what caused his infatuation with Percy all those years ago. The son of Poseidon showed Nico an entire new world, a life of adventure and myth and heroism to replace all the pain and loneliness he had felt in Venice and in Washington. It was all too easy to get attached. But when he saw Percy’s eyes—raging with anger at the manticore, quaking with fear at the notion of never seeing Annabeth again—his heart was drawn into the matter.

Now, it was the same sort of deal, only it was a pair of cornflower blue eyes that his heart sought. They were the eyes that had watched Nico let Octavian die and still stayed by Nico’s side with rapt loyalty. They were the eyes that saw all of Nico’s outward scars and observed the healing process in a way that was somehow both objective and subjective.

It wasn’t destined love, it wasn’t necessarily meant to be. Nico had had enough of that, anyway. But he liked Will, and Will cared for him, that was obvious.

So when he was staring into Will’s eyes before dinner that day, he wasn’t all that bothered by the money that was changing hands around the dining pavilion.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading the comments and y'all are the sweetest. Thank you so much! It really does mean a lot.


End file.
